De nos jours
by Albane
Summary: Et si l'histoire du Seigneur des Anneaux se passait de nos jours et était ancré dans la réalité de notre époque, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait?
1. La Communauté de l'Anneau

Voici une petite fic que j'ai écrite il y a déjà longtemps. Je me décide enfin à la mettre en ligne ! (non, ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec mon Enfance d'un Thain, comme vous allez pouvoir le constater)

* * *

Frodon était un jeune Hobbit tout à fait ordinaire et qui appartenait à la classe plutôt élevée de la société. Il vivait de ses rentes chez son oncle, le richissime Bilbon Sacquet. Il avait deux jeunes cousins issus de familles également assez aisées, Peregrïn Touque et Meriadoc Brandebouc (dits Pippin et Merry dans le domaine de la Jet-Set). Ils étaient cousins germains entre eux et cousins très éloignés de Frodon. Comme ils disaient, à ce niveau là, c'était plus de l'amitié que de la famille. En effet, ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. A noter aussi Sam, le petit jardinier du grand parc des Sacquet.

Un jour , sans prévenir, Bilbon prit sa Mercedes et partit au beau milieu du grand gala qu'il avait organisé pour son anniversaire et où était invité tout le gratin . Pippin et Merry voulaient lancer un appel à témoins sur Internet mais Frodon refusa. Il semblait avoir des renseignements par le prestidigitateur Gandalf, grand ami de la famille Sacquet. En fait, Frodon devenait de plus en plus étrange. Un jour Merry et Pippin faisaient comme d' habitude des rodéos dans les champs avec la vieille deux-chevaux de Peregrïn, quand ils percutèrent un 4X4 qui semblait vouloir passer discrètement. Outre que la deux-chevaux tomba littéralement en pièces, les deux cousins eurent la surprise de se faire agresser par Sam. En effet, Frodon et Sam , dans le 4X4, s'étaient eux-même cru agressés et Sam, qui avait toujours été légèrement parano, avait aspergé Merry et Pippin de bombe lacrymogène.

Finalement, ils embarquèrent tout les quatre dans la grosse voiture de Frodon, et là, Merry et Pippin comprirent qu'ils s'étaient fait enlevés. En effet, Sam et Frodon ne comptaient pas revenir chez eux. En fait, les deux cousins étaient très contents de ce kidnapping. Frodon leur expliqua que c'était à cause d'un bijou de famille, une vieille chevalière que Bilbon gardait fanatiquement et qu'il avait abandonné à Frodon le jour de sa fugue. Gandalf disait que c'était très dangereux et qu'il fallait le détruire. Pippin proposa de réclamer de l'argent au constructeur sous le fallacieux prétexte d'un défaut de fabrication et de l'inculper en procès, mais Frodon déclara que c'était une mauvaise idée. Peregrïn et Meriadoc passèrent un coup de fil à leur famille avec leur portable et les quatre Hobbits partirent par l'autoroute vers la capitale Bree.

Pendant le trajet, les quatre Hobbits eurent quelques problèmes avec des voyous en grosses motos noirs, qui se mirent en tête de les poursuivre. Frodon disait qu'ils étaient à la solde de celui qui voulait la chevalière pour gouverner le monde . Mais Merry se demanda s'il n'était pas plutôt engagés par le mafieux à qui il devait de l'argent au casino. Pippin, lui, pensait qu'ils avaient été envoyés par le vieux qu'il s'amusait à harceler au téléphone. Arrivés à la capitale, ils prirent le métro pour arriver là où Gandalf donnait des représentations le soir pour gagner sa vie. Là, ils furent désagréablement surpris de l'absence inexpliquée du prestidigitateur.

Au dépourvu, ils prirent une chambre dans un minable hôtel tout crasseux où ils firent la connaissance d'un SDF du nom d'Aragorn. Celui-ci se disait ami de Gandalf et voulait les amener dans la capitale du pays voisin : Fondcombe. Même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment confiance en Aragorn ni envie d'aller à l'étranger, les quatre Hobbits n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Ils furent quelques peu retardés par la lenteur de fonctionnaires de l'Administration mais finirent pas obtenir leur passeports. Ils reprirent le métro après que Merry et Pippin aient vidé leur cartes bancaire en faisant du shopping. Une fois revenus au 4X4 qui s'était pris quatre procès verbaux (que Sam déchira) ils confièrent le volant à Aragorn qui pensait comme Frodon, que les neufs voyous noirs étaient envoyés par le tyran mégalo et sadique d'un pays lointain.

Frodon arriva fort mal en point à Fondcombe, car alors que les voyous avaient engagé une course poursuite et qu' Aragorn se prenait pour un pilote de F1 avec le 4X4 du jeune Sacquet, celui-ci s'était pris une balle dans l'épaule. Il termina le chemin en ambulance, séparé de ses amis. Heureusement que Fondcombe avait de bons médecins. Là-bas aussi, il retrouva ses amis et Gandalf. Dès que Frodon fut sur pied, il eu la surprise d'être invité au grand conseil de l'O.R.U (Organisation des Races Unies) où on ne parla que de sa chevalière.

Le jeune Sacquet comprit avec stupéfaction que sa chevalière était un danger plus grand qu'il ne l'avait cru et que, si Sauron, le tyran sadique, s'en emparait, il pouvait faire une croix sur ses paisibles soirées plateau-télé. Et comme, il n'avait pas du tout envie de renoncer à ses plateaux-télé, ni Pippin et Merry à leur virées en boîtes, Frodon décida qu'il détruirait la bague. L'ennui était que pour détruire ce bijou, il faudrait se rendre dans le pays-même de Sauron. Le grand chef Elrond décida que les quatre Hobbits seraient accompagnés par un Elfe, Legolas ; un nain, Gimli ; Gandalf le magicien ; Aragorn le SDF et Boromir, le fils du président d'un pays étranger.

Avant de partir de Fondcombe, Frodon se rendit dans un cyber-café pour se renseigner sur le Mordor (le pays de Sauron). Il trouva un site Internet fort bien fait avec des photos, mais avec fort peu d'adresse d'hôtels. La mer du Mordor, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas l'air attirante, contrairement au petit mot de bienvenue : « Profitez de votre séjour en Mordor où nos charmantes hôtesses orques « sauron » être au petit soin pour que vous vous reposiez complètement ! » . Frodon trouva également le slogan fort amusant : « le Mordor, une terre où il fait bon ne pas vivre ! ». Cependant Frodon n'était pas enchanté, et quand il en parla à Sam, Merry et Pippin, le premier pâlit dangereusement et les deux derniers lui firent une crise : ils préféraient aller aux Havres-Gris, chic station balnéaire !

Les neuf membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau apprirent qu'ils seraient non seulement poursuivis par les neuf voyous (appelés Nazgüls) mais qu'une créature humanoïde,(appelé Gollum) fruit d'une monstrueuse expérience qui avait mal tourné, serait également peut-être à leur poursuite, mais rien n'était moins sûr car ce rebut de la société se cachait et on ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Le jour du départ, Elrond fournit un autre 4X4 à la Communauté pour qu'ils puissent tous profiter du confort d'une voiture. Le vagabond Aragorn sembla très triste de quitter Arwen , la délicate fille d'Elrond et cela semblait réciproque . Heureusement, ils s'échangèrent leur adresse e-mail et leur numéro de portable.

Pendant quelques temps, la compagnie voyagea rapidement, ne rencontrant d'obstacle et de ralentissement que les jours classés rouges par Oliphant-Futé ou lorsque Pippin fit rouler le 4X4 sur un clou. Ils parvinrent à un très grand tunnel de pierre où les vrais problèmes commencèrent. Même si les voyous semblaient les avoir abandonné, Gollum réapparut et d'après Gandalf, il s'agissait de l'ancien propriétaire de la chevalière (avant Bilbon), ce qui étonna Frodon qui pensait que l'anneau était dans sa famille depuis des générations. Il semblait que Gollum était prêt à récupérer la bague par tous les moyens possibles. Cependant, il se tint sage, les suivant à distance, les repérant grâce aux ondes émises par leur portables.

Dans le tunnel donc, ils se firent agresser par une bande de petits sauvageons qui s'enfuirent à l'arrivée d'un grand cracheur de feu. Le cracheur de feu éprouva aussitôt une vive jalousie pour Gandalf, qui, bien que saltimbanque comme lui, avait dix fois plus de succès que lui, Balrog, le plus grand cracheur de feu de tous les temps. Alors que Gandalf avait presque tiré la communauté de ce faux-pas, Balrog sortit son fusil lanceur de filet et le prestidigitateur eut beau appuyer à fond sur le champignon, il ne ressortit pas du tunnel. Ce fut une triste perte pour la Communauté.

Cependant, de peur que les petits sauvageons ne reviennent, ils ne s'attardèrent pas dans cette banlieue à problèmes et filèrent chez la Reine Galadriel qui les attendait. Ils trouvèrent leur chemins grâce au GPS du 4X4 d'Elrond. Bien que Galadriel fut attristée de la perte de Gandalf (qui lui avait promis de la couper en morceaux et de faire sortir des petits oiseaux de son chapeau) elle leur fit bon accueil et les Hobbits et leurs amis se reposèrent bien. Pippin pulvérisa le record de Celeborn ( le mari de Galadriel) à la playstation et Legolas fit découvrir à ses amis le restaurant MacLembas. Aragorn passa son temps à tchater avec Arwen sur Internet et Frodon et Sam profitèrent de cette pose pour faire leur déclaration d'impôts. Boromir alla faire du trekking en montagne avec Meriadoc. Bref, ce repos fit grand bien à tout le monde.

Quand ils reprirent la route, ils s'aperçurent, grâce aux puissantes jumelles de Legolas, qu'ils étaient suivis par une bande d'orques délinquants, appartenant tous visiblement à la même bande puisqu'ils avaient la même casquette, ornée d'une main blanche. Gollum les suivait toujours de loin. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment sur une aire d'autoroute. Boromir et Frodon furent désignés pour aller chercher du gasoil. L'air d'autoroute était très belle, au bord d'une paisible petite rivière à peine polluée. Mais de façon incompréhensible, Boromir se jeta sur Frodon pour lui arracher la chevalière en criant qu'il la voulait pour son peuple.

Après avoir neutralisé Boromir avec sa bombe à gaz lacrymogène et quelques coups de pieds bien placés, Frodon décida de faire chemin tout seul. Sautant dans un hors-bord, il essaya de s'enfuir mais s'aperçut trop tard que c'était un hors-bord de ski-nautique et qu'il traînait derrière lui le pauvre Sam, qui avait profité de l'escale pour faire ses débuts dans le-dit sport. Trop tard pour faire demi-tour, Sam et Frodon partirent donc ensemble, non sans avoir pollué la rivière de leur portables pour avoir la paix.

Mais sur l'aire d'autoroute, la situation était critique ! Les orques délinquants (qui, d'après Aragorn, étaient à la solde du collègue de Gandalf, un autre méchant qui voulait la chevalière et qui s'appelait Saroumane.) avaient rattrapé les autres compagnons. Très vite, ça tourna très mal, Boromir, qui était revenu, se prit trois balles dans la poitrine en essayant de protéger Merry et Pippin. Ceux-ci eurent à regretter l'argent qu'ils avaient mis, dans leur jeunesse, dans des cours de Karaté, car ils comprirent à ce moment, que ces cours n'avaient servis strictement à rien. En effet, ils essayèrent bravement de se défendre, mais en vain, ils furent bâillonnés et enfermés dans un coffre de voiture. En clair, ils furent kidnappés. Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli, après avoir jeté le corps de Boromir à l'eau, décidèrent de poursuivre les kidnappeurs de Merry et Pippin, plutôt que de rattraper Frodon et Sam. Une terrible course-poursuite sur autoroute s'annonçait … !

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Vous voulez les Deux Tours ? Suffit de demander !


	2. Les Deux Tours

La Communauté ayant connu un certain succès, je met les Deux Tours, comme promis ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, les réponses sont à la fin du chapitre !

* * *

Mais en fait, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli n'arrivèrent pas à rattraper les ravisseurs, et cela malgré la course acharnée. En effet, Gimli ralentissait considérablement ses compagnons, car il tenait à respecter les limitations de vitesse, de peur des radars automatiques. Les orques délinquants, eux, ne se souciaient guère de la vitesse car on ne pouvait leur retirer leur permis, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'en avaient pas. Bientôt, les jumelles extra-puissantes de Legolas ne purent même plus distinguer les ravisseurs de Merry et Pippin, qui, eux ne pouvaient rien faire. Juste une fois, quand on ouvrit le coffre pour voir s'ils respiraient encore, Pippin entrevit l'occasion inespérée de se débarrasser de son pin's 'Lorien Forever' ! Ce pin's, doré sur le goudron noir de l'autoroute, ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention des trois compagnons au passage. Ils pilèrent, provoquant de peu un accident en chaîne derrière eux et ramassèrent le pin's de Pippin. Ils le regardèrent et le conservèrent avec une sorte de fanatisme, car ils avaient décidé que c'était la preuve que les deux jeunes Hobbits allaient bien.

Sam et Frodon, de leur côté, regrettèrent bien vite le GPS des 4X4, car en moins de deux heures, ils furent perdus. Ils tournaient en rond dans une malsaine campagne, où de vieilles usines désaffectées et grises les entouraient, comme menaçantes. Comme si c'était fait exprès pour rajouter au lugubre de la situation, c'est le moment que choisi l'humanoïde Gollum pour leur tomber dessus. Sam, toujours un peu parano, tenta de l'étrangler avec sa ceinture et Frodon faillit le tuer d'un coup de revolver dans la gorge. Finalement, les extrêmes s'attirant, et contre toute attente, ces trois-là finirent par se faire une confiance méfiante et Frodon compris qu'en l'appâtant avec le chevalière, il pourrait se servir de Gollum pour qu'il les mène aux usines du tyran sadique où devait être détruit le bijou. Physiquement, Gollum était vraiment répugnant et sa voix donnait l'impression qu'il avait constamment les doigts dans une prise de courant. En se plaçant prudemment derrière Gollum, Sam pensa qu'il fallait mieux que la science s'arrête là, car cette chose n'était après tout que le fruit d'une expérience ratée.

Pippin et Merry, eux, ne se doutant pas qu'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli se traînaient à 130 km/h à cinquante kilomètres derrière eux, décidèrent de s'en sortir tout seuls. L'occasion vint, quand, fatigués, les Orques délinquants prirent en otages quelques caravanes sur une aire de repos pour passer tranquillement la nuit. On les sortit et les jeta sans ménagements à terre. Les deux Hobbits se rendirent compte que, de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient facilement ramper dans la forêt. Pippin voulait surtout ramper hors de porté d'un certain Grishnack qui le regardait d'un œil vicieux et qui était toujours le premier pour les tâches qui pouvaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'amener à toucher les deux jeunes Hobbits. Mais ils étaient arrivés dans un pays où la Loi qui s'appliquait était la tolérance zéro, et sitôt prévenus de la prise d'otage des caravanes, les policiers Rohirrims arrivèrent sur leur motos et décimèrent tout le monde sans se poser de questions.

Quand Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli arrivèrent à cette fameuse aire de repos, ils enragèrent en voyant les Orques délinquant morts : leur vengeance leur passait sous le nez ! Toujours est-il qu'ils lièrent tant bien que mal amitié avec le chef de la police, un certain Eomer. Eomer n'était rien d'autre que le neveu du roi qui, inspiré par son premier ministre, l'avait jeté hors de chez lui. Eomer leur apprit également que, Hobbits innocents ou Orques délinquants, ses hommes et lui n'avaient pas fait de différences. Il ajouta qu'il était désolé de cette bavure, qu'il leur transmettait toutes ses condoléances et aussi qu'il partageait leur douleur, sur un ton tout à fait indifférent à la situation. Ils leur indiqua gentiment le chemin de la capitale et leur donna deux motos. Les motos leur permettraient d'aller plus vite car elles étaient équipées de gyrophares et qu'on les laisseraient passer même à 200 Km/h, parce qu'on les prendrait pour des policiers.

Mais Merry et Pippin n'étaient pas morts ! Profitant de la pagaille due à la razzia policière, ils avaient rampés dans le bois où ils firent la connaissance du plus étrange des peuples. C'était toute une bande d'écologistes qui vivaient au contact de la nature et entretenait avec elle des rapports plus qu'intime. C'était des écolos déterminés et Merry et Pippin s'attirèrent leur sympathie en affirmant qu'eux aussi ils aimaient la nature ! Ils se lièrent particulièrement avec Sylvebarbe qui, comme le reste de la tribu des écolos, parlait avec cet accent traînant qui transformait chacune de ses phrases en roman. Cette lenteur avait le don d'énerver au plus au point Merry qui était habitué au rythme rapide du rock. Le seul hic, chez ces écolos, était l'absence totale de femmes. Mais à défaut de femmes, Sylvebarbe et ses amis connaissaient très bien le Prestidigitateur Blanc…

Sur leur chemin vers la capitale Rohirrim, Edoras, Aragorn et ses deux compagnons rencontrèrent dans un bistrot un drôle de personnage. Croyant (et on ne peut les blâmer tant la ressemblance était frappante) que c'était le méchant Saroumane, ils voulurent le défier, mais ils furent ridiculisés. Il s'agissait en fait de Gandalf! Celui-ci n'était pas mort dans son combat contre Balrog, mais la réciproque n'était pas vrai ! Cependant, le prestidigitateur avaient fait quelques mois de coma et à sa sortie, pour le dédommager, le Conseil des Magiciens, poussé par les syndicats l'avaient promu Chef des Prestidigitateur à la place de Saroumane. Gandalf portait désormais le titre et l'uniforme dont il avait toujours rêvé : celui du Prestidigitateur Blanc. Celui-là même que Sylvebarbe avait présenté à Merry et Pippin. Legolas et ses amis eurent ainsi des nouvelles des deux Hobbits. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas pu leur téléphoner, car les portables ne passaient pas dans la forêt où ils étaient et où ils profitaient du calme et de la paix des Ents, ces fameux écologistes convaincus qui vivaient comme des ermites.

Frodon, Sam et Gollum, de leur côté, avançaient péniblement vers le Mordor, sans moteurs ni caravane, allant de campings en campings. Ils échappèrent de justesse aux Neufs voyous qui se déplaçaient désormais en hélicoptères et passèrent leur temps à se chicaner pour des bêtises à propos du pique-nique, du chemin ou de la chevalière. Arrivés devant la frontière du Mordor, ils trouvèrent le poste de douane fermé et durent prendre par le Nord pour trouver un autre passage vers le Mordor. Pour finir, alors qu'ils assistaient de loin à un beau défiler militaire avec les éléphants du cirque, les deux Hobbits se firent capturer par des scouts-toujours-prêts et Gollum disparut dans la tourmente. Le chef des scouts se révéla le frère de Boromir. Il était encore tout affligé de la disparition de son frère qu'il avait appris aux informations télévisées. Ce Faramir était affligé d'un terrible problème familial : son père, le président du Gondor, ne l'aimait pas. En fait, il préférait Boromir, le fils qui avait réussi alors que Faramir avait redoublé deux classes et était strictement incapable de réussir dans l'armée où son père l'avait placé. Amener la Chevalière à Papa pour la fête des père serait certes une belle preuve d'amour et de réussite …

Gandalf guida Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas à Edoras où la sœur d'Eomer tomba sous le charme d'Aragorn. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de jeune fille à tomber amoureuse à tout bout de champ. Vêtue de pantalon baggy, tee-shirt large et basket, Eowyn préférait les sports à risques aux séances de shopping. Mais Aragorn n'avait pas que ça à faire : il rendit bien vite compte que Théoden, roi du Rohan avait subi un sacré lavage de cerveau par Saroumane par le biais de Grima, son premier ministre. Heureusement, Gandalf s'y connaissait quelque peu en psychologie et, même s'il dû un peu utiliser la méthode forte, il aida Théoden a retrouver ses esprits.

Grima fut exilé et, politicien véreux jusqu'à la moelle, il alla trouver asile politique chez Saroumane qui se fit un plaisir d'entendre tous les renseignements que pouvait lui fournir Grima sur le Rohan. C'est ainsi que bientôt, Saroumane fit attaquer le Gouffre de Helm. C'était un joli nom pour désigner un immense abri nucléaire dans lequel Théoden avait fait entrer en hâte tout ses citoyens. Des tireurs d'élite furent placés tout autour du Gouffre de Helm, mais cela faillit ne pas suffire tant l'armée de Saroumane était mieux équipées. Chars, avions, missiles téléguidés et autres mines antipersonnelles aurait eu raison l'abri nucléaire, malgré la vaillante résistance des soldats du Rohan de d'Aragorn et ses compagnons si Gandalf n'était pas revenu à ce moment-là d'une visite chez son ami Eomer ! Débarquant sur Gripoil (la moto la plus rapide de l'ouest) avec tous les amis d'Eomer, il prit les ennemis en sandwich et aida Théoden à remporter une grande bataille. Victoire qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'admiration d'Eowyn pour Aragorn. On pu bientôt trouver nombre de photo du SDF Aragorn dans la chambre d'Eowyn.

Pendant ce temps-là, las de la vie rustique et plus que sauvage des Ents, Merry et Pippin mirent à profit leur talent d'orateurs et les poussèrent à sortir des bois pour s'intéresser à la vie extérieure. Pippin eu l'excellente idée de les mener voir la déforestation de Fangorn, œuvre de Saroumane qui avait besoin de la place pour installer ses usines nucléaires qui fabriquaient ses armes de destruction massive. Ce fut un véritable déchaînement de haine ! Le domaine de Saroumane, Isengard fut pillé et détruits par les écolo en colère. Pour finir, la digue de béton céda sous les coups de pioches des Ents, Isengard fut inondé. Piégés sur le toit de leur château, Saroumane et Grima enrageaient car ils savaient très bien que les assurances refuseraient de rembourser ce dégât des eaux : Isengard était en effet construits illégalement sur un terrain classé zone inondable. Merry et Pippin, eux, fin ivres du vin trouvé dans la Cave d'Isengard, triomphaient et transformèrent ce qu'il restait d'Isengard en boîte de nuit.

Frodon et Sam, eux, après avoir sauvé Gollum de la barbarie des scouts de Faramir, se demandaient quel allait être leur sort. En effet, le pauvre Faramir s'enfonçait dans ses problèmes de famille. Et puis finalement, son côté adolescent révolté contre son père pris le dessus et il décida de ne pas amener la Chevalière à son père qui ne l'avait jamais aimé. Cette année encore, pour la fête des pères, Denethor ne recevrait rien, même pas un collier de nouilles ! Ce faisant, Faramir prouvait sans vraiment sans rendre compte qu'il valait beaucoup plus que Boromir qui, poursuivant le même but de ramener la Chevalière chez lui, avait trahi Frodon et la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Bientôt, les deux Hobbits et l'Humanoïde furent relâchés et reprirent leur chemin vers le Mordor.

* * *

**_Clem_** : Ouais, c'est vrai, c'est même carrément ancien ! Quand le film 3 n'était pas sorti, snif, le bon vieux temps ! Ben, je me souviens plus exactement ce que tu m'avais dis, mais c'est plutôt bon signe ! Car si tu avais dis que tu n'aimais pas, je crois que je m'en souviendrais ! Nam !

**_Luthien.tin_** : Oui, c'est juste du délire ! C'est une parodie, à ne pas prendre au sérieux ! Juste pour rigoler ! Et visiblement, ça marche ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que les Deux Tours t'ont plues !

**_Itarïl_** : Ben voui, je mets la suite et je vais même mettre la suite des Deux Tours ! Tant mieux si tu as bien rigolé ! Dans la vie, vaut mieux se rire que pleurer, c'est la mentalité Hobbite (dont je suis, j'avoue, un peu complètement imprégnée ;-)) ! merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Arhini fille d'Arathorn_** : Je savais bien que les fans d'Aragorn n'allait pas trop apprécié que j'en fasse un SDF, mais c'est que de la parodie, et puis si on réfléchit bien, ça donnerait sûrement ça ;-). Ce sont les petits détails transférés qui sont les plus drôles dans cette fic, parce que l'histoire en elle-même, on la connaît ! merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Aéléa WoOd_** : Ouais, c'est vrai tu as raison, nos deux chouchous sont quand même mieux avec leurs habits hobbits qu'en costume de marque et les cheveux gominés. Sans oublier les lunettes ! Mais bon ! Et ils sont aussi mieux sur le pieds au milieu des collines qu'enfermés dans un coffre de voiture ! Mais bon (bis), si je voulais tout transposer, il fallait bien que je fasse de Merry et Pippin des fils de famille riches, et comme ils aiment s'éclater (un petit peu beaucoup), l'équivalent chez nous c'est les jet-setter ! Aragorn en SDF, y'en a à qui ça n'a pas plu, mais moi, je trouves ça logique ! Merci pour ta review N'Aél, toujours un plaisir d'en avoir une de toi !

**_Bee Orchid_** : Hé bien, je suis contente de d'avoir fait rire à ce point ! Avouons-le, c'est le but ! J'ai essayé de transposer le plus possible, mais il y a quand même des trucs qui m'ont posés des problèmes. Mais les téléphones portables, par exemple, sont rajouté, parce qu'ils font tout simplement partie de notre vie quotidienne ! Merci pour ta review et … faut que je fasse celle de Faramir !

**_Estel la Rôdeuse_** : (petit yeux de Hobbit a qui on a retiré son palantir) dis, tu m'en veux, grande sœur, d'avoir fait d'Aragorn un SDF ? Nan ? Chouette ! (se jette au cou d'Estel). Ca, pour être différent de l' EduT, c'est différent ! mais ça a l'air de plaire, alors tant mieux :-D. Tiens oui, ils auraient pu faire du stop, mais bon ! Ouais, tu as vu, c'est un futé, le Gollum, il les repèrent par les ondes émises par leur portables ! C'est vrai, j'aurais dû le faire tchater avec toi, plutôt ! Mais je n'y ai pas pensé, dommage ;-) ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, sœur Rôdeuse !

**_Chibi-Eladiel_** : (rigole) Allez, Nana, fais pas ton innocente, tu es une des rares personnes à connaître cette fic en entier, jusqu'à la fin du Retour du Roi :-D ! Et tu sais bien que les Deux Tours sont encore mieux ! lol ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, et ta review, Chib' !

**_Alana Chantelune_** : Contente de remporter un tel succès ! Tant mieux alors si ça t'a bien fait rire, ça veut dire que ça t'a plue ! J'espère que les Deux Tours t'ont plues autant que la communauté ! Merci de m'avoir mis une review !

**_Lily Evans 2004_** : Mais c'est justement le but, de transférer le plus possible l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux dans le monde contemporain ! Et donc d'insister sur les détails modernes ! De toute façons, il est clair que Tolkien est un Maître pour nous toutes ! Merci pour ta review !

**_Vilya0_** : Un SDF, ça veut dire Sans Domicile Fixe, c'est une jolie périphrase pour désigner un clochard ! C'est un ordre de mettre les Deux Tours ? Hé bien, je m'exécute :-) Merci pour ta review et tes compliments

* * *

Hé bien, il nous reste plus que le Retour du Roi, non ? 


	3. Le Retour du Roi

Voici le dernier chapitre ! Il est plus long mais c'est aussi celui qui m'a donné le plus de mal, car c'est dans le Retour du Roi qu'il y a plus d'éléments de surnaturels ! Enfin bon ! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas et Gimli retrouvèrent enfin Merry et Pippin à Isengard. Là, tels des pompiers passant dans des barques au milieu des villages inondés, la compagnie tenta de convaincre Saroumane et Grima d'évacuer les lieux. Pour seul réponse du vieil entêté, ils se reçurent l'ordinateur portable sur la tête. Et si Pippin, expert en informatique, n'avait pas réagit et rattrapé l'ordinateur, Gandalf se serait retrouvé assommé. Cependant le Prestidigitateur Blanc estima que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose d'avoir récupéré l'ordinateur. Le disque dur révélerait bien quelques utiles informations.

Mais Pippin, le jeune Hobbit, encore un peu dans les brumes de l'alcool trouva le moyen de se relever en pleine nuit pour sortir l'ordinateur portable de la chambre de Gandalf. A peine eut-il allumé l'ordinateur que l'envie soudaine de lire ses mails le prit. Depuis qu'il était parti, sa boite mail devaient regorger de mails, et qui sait, peut-être même de mails de la jeune Hobbit qu'il avait rencontré en boite avant de partir. Une certaine Rubis, ou Emeraude, ou Diamant , enfin quelque chose comme ça. Il brancha bien vite la connexion Internet et se précipita sur le web. Mais, utilisant l'ordinateur de Saroumane, il se retrouva bien vite et sans comprendre comment en tchat direct avec le méchant Sauron.

Ce qui se passa vraiment, personne ne le sut jamais, mystère de l'informatique oblige. Toujours est-il que poussant un hurlement comme s'il s'était électrocuté, il tomba à la renverse sans que l'alcool n'eut à voir là-dedans. Alerté par le cri, Gandalf referma l'écran de l'ordinateur d'un coup sec et au lieu de mener le jeune Hobbit à l'hôpital comme l'hurlait Merry, il se secoua violemment. Non pas que Gandalf n'aimait pas Pippin, mais il pouvait difficilement le supporter !Pippin avoua finalement : il avait échangé de trois phrases avec Sauron et que, comme sa mère lui avait bien appris, il était resté méfiant et n'avait pas donné son nom. Mais c'était sans compter la webcam ! Le Prestidigitateur Blanc comprit alors que Sauron était au courrant de la quête qui visait à détruire sa chevalière et qu'il croyait que Pippin était Frodon. En l'occurrence, on pouvait s'attendre à ce que le portrait-robot du jeune Hobbit soit déjà placardé partout en Mordor.

Le vrai Frodon, lui, accompagné de Sam et Gollum avait bien des problèmes. Il avait de moins en moins le moral et suivait les conseils du perfide Gollum sans se poser de questions. Sam lui restait indifférent au pouvoir hypnotique de la créature et ne savait que faire pour réveiller Frodon. Quand Gollum, manipulant Frodon comme il le voulait, le poussa à abandonner Sam en le perdant dans la montagne, le bon jardinier eut un instant l'idée que rentrer tranquillement chez lui et de se défaire de tous ces soucis. Mais quand, faisant demi-tour, il entendit un hurlement de Frodon repris par l'écho, emplir toute la vallée, il changea d'avis. Malgré le danger de faire du hors piste, et s'aidant de bâtons, il regrimpa bravement le chemin.

La raison pour laquelle Frodon avait hurlé n'était pas, comme Sam l'avait imaginé, la découverte qu'il n'y avait plus rien à manger, non, c'était pire. Les amis de Gollum étaient comme lui : répugnant et perfide. La créature, voulant toujours plus que tout la chevalière avait mené Frodon dans l'antre de Yéti. Se retrouver face à l'abominable homme des neiges fut un choc pour Frodon. Regrettant Sam et comprenant la fourberie de Gollum, il tenta dans un premier temps de l'aveugler avec la lampe de poche que lui avait donné Galadriel. La technique marcha un certain temps et puis le Yéti se reprit et d'un revers de la patte (ou de la main, qui sait ?), il envoya Frodon s'assommer contre la paroi.

En Rohan, Gandalf ne laissa pas le temps à Pippin de se remettre et le séparant de Merry, il partit dans la nuit pour le Gondor. Il avait dit au Hobbit que c'était pour le mettre en sécurité mais au fond lui, il savait bien que le Gondor était le pays le plus menacé en ce moment. Là-bas, le Prestidigitateur Blanc retrouva son vieil ennemi Denethor, père de Boromir et Faramir. Pour une raison qui échappait à Pippin, Aragorn était le sujet de discorde. Et puis le scandale éclata quand Denethor appris que Pippin n'avait pas fait son service militaire ! Pas moyen d'être exempté, le jeune Hobbit se retrouva plus de force que de gré, enrôlé dans l'armée d'un pays qui n'était pas le sien et qui, en plus, était en guerre.

Merry, resté tout seul, se morfondait un peu. Le portable de Pippin était constamment sur répondeur et il était bien loin de s'imaginer que son ami était trop occupé à ramper dans la boue, sauter, courir ou se mettre au garde-à-vous pour allumer son portable. En fait, c'était à cause de l'ennui que Pippin manquait à Merry. Pippin lui, n'avait pas du tout le temps de penser à Merry. Alors, Théoden, roi du Rohan, enrôla lui aussi Merry dans son armée pour le distraire et l'empêcher de déprimer. Mais quand Denethor fait jouer son alliance avec Théoden au sein de l' O.R.U (Organisation des Races Unies) et que le Rohan dû partir se battre en Gondor, Théoden fit exprès de bloquer les frontières à Merry et Eowyn pour que ceux-ci ne puissent aller risquer leur vie à la guerre. Cette mesure ne plut pas du tout aux deux exclus !

Pendant ce temps là, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, accompagnés des jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir et la bande copains d'Aragorn qui les avaient rejoints, étaient partis en explorateurs pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas un chemin plus court et moins embouteillé que l'autoroute pour se rendre en Gondor. Ils roulèrent longtemps sur des petites routes et traversèrent de nombreux petits hameaux. Au passage, ils ramenèrent avec eux une armée entière de paysans, oubliés de tous depuis longtemps. Aragorn, pour les convaincre de les suivre, leur avait montré un vieux pistolet, héritage de sa famille qui était longtemps resté au musée d'Elrond. Ce pistolet n'était autre que celui qui avait permis à un lointain ancêtre de blesser gravement Sauron, au temps jadis. Et comme tout le monde savait que c'était le roi officiel du Gondor qui avait blessé Sauron, les paysans en conclure qu'Aragorn était le roi du Gondor, ce en quoi, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort.

Sam retrouva Frodon mais dû avant tout se battre lui aussi avec le Yéti. Plus agile et surtout mieux armé, il l'aveugla avec la lampe que Frodon avait laissé tombé puis lui tira dans les pattes (ou les jambes, si c'est vraiment un Homme !) avec son revolver. Mais Frodon était si bien assommé que Sam le crut mort. Si Sam avait prit des cours de sauvetage, il aurait vite su que Frodon n'était pas tout à fait mort. Dans un instant de bravoure, il décida de ne pas renoncer, pris la chevalière à Frodon et s'apprêta à enterrer Frodon comme il le pouvait quand surgir à nouveau quelques délinquants. Sam se tapit dans l'ombre et assista impuissant à l'enlèvement du corps de Frodon. Il se reprit bientôt : si les délinquants avaient pris la peine de charger leur scooter des neiges de Frodon, c'était bien qu'il n'était pas mort. D'ailleurs Sam préférait de beaucoup cette solution.

Pendant ce temps-là, au Gondor, Pippin continuait son exténuant service miliaire. Faramir revint à la maison du paternel la tête basse et devant une fois de plus avouer qu'il avait raté et que la ville voisine était occupée par les troupes ennemies. Fou de rage, Denethor renvoya sur le champ la honte de la famille, et qu'importe si Faramir se faisait tuer. Si bien que Faramir et Pippin n'eurent que très peu le temps de faire connaissance, ce qui n'empêcha pas le Hobbit de trouver un modèle à suivre, en somme une idole, en la personne du mal-aimé. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, on ramena Faramir vivant, mais de justesse. Il se passa alors quelque chose d'extraordinaire : Denethor se prit d'amour pour Faramir. Mais celui-ci, dans le coma était bien loin de pouvoir lui rendre. Denethor se rendit alors compte qu'il avait raté sa vie et décida de se suicider et d'abréger en même temps les souffrances de son fils Faramir !

Pendant ce temps, Gandalf, se retrouva soudain avec la charge du commandement des armée du Gondor. En effet, Denethor ne pouvait pas à la fois se suicider et à la fois mener son peuple à la guerre. Le Prestidigitateur Blanc était peut-être très fort, mais la situation devint très vite critique car Théoden tardait à arriver. La ville de Minas Tirith était sans cesse mitraillée par les avions et les chars. Enfin, l'armée du Rohan arriva. Merry et Eowyn s'étaient glissés incognito dans l'armée en se jurant de ne pas se séparer. Quand ils virent que le chef suprême de l'armée ennemi s'était lui-même lancé dans la bataille et venait de tuer net Theoden en l'écrasant sous son propre char, ils s'élancèrent. Eowyn détruit le char ennemi d'une grenade et Merry fusilla par derrière le méchant. Mais sacrément amochés, Merry et Eowyn restèrent blessés, là, sans que personne ne les remarqua, pendant quelques heures avant qu'Eomer, passablement surpris de trouver sa sœur sur le champ de bataille, ne les trouva.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de la ville de Minas Tirith, aidé des quelques amis qu'il s'était fait dans l'armée et de Gandalf, Pippin sauva Faramir de la folie de son père. Remarquant qu'il donnait quelque signes de réveil, le jeune Hobbit lutta contre Denethor et réussit à tirer Faramir hors de la chambre d'hôpital où Denethor s'était enfermé avec son fils et où il avait ouvert tout grand le gaz. L' hôpital de la résidence du Président du Gondor explosa au moment-même où Pippin avait réussi à tirer son idole Faramir en sécurité. Débarrassé de Denethor et de ce problème, le Gondor, sous la gouverne de Gandalf put enfin se consacrer uniquement à la guerre. Mais ce ne fut finalement que l'arrivée des paysans d'Aragorn qui marqua définitivement la victoire.

Mais Aragorn avait la gâchette qui le démangeait : il laissa à peine le temps au Gondor de se retourner qu'il mena les armés de nouveau à la guerre, pour envahir cette fois le Mordor, sous le prétexte d'aider Frodon. Il laissa à l'hopital, Eowyn et Faramir, et Merry qui tenait la chandelle, pour tout dire ! Aragorn se vit hisser au rang de héros par le peuple du Gondor quand celui-ci apprit qu'il était leur roi légitime, descendant en pure lignée des anciens rois et qui avait toujours vécu caché. Bref, il n'eu aucun mal à convaincre son peuple de le suivre. Il emmena avec lui ses fidèles Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf et Pippin et fit un commando suicide à la frontière du Mordor. Aragorn hésitait encore à se faire couronner roi ou à reprendre sa paisible vie de SDF et il vit dans cette mission un moyen de retarder le moment où il devrait choisir.

Sam retrouva Frodon dans le repaire des délinquants. Ceux-ci s'étaient entretués, et il fut aisé aux deux Hobbits de s'enfuir, bien que Frodon, qui avait été un peu torturé fut dans un affreux état. Frodon reprit violemment la chevalière à Sam, croyant qu'il voulait lui voler, alors que le jardinier, en lui prenant avait, sans y réfléchir vraiment, éviter la catastrophe. Mais avec toutes ses aventures, les deux Hobbits étaient enfin passés en Mordor. Le pays de Mordor ne correspondait pas du tout aux publicités que Frodon avait vues avant de partir de Fondcombe. Et surtout, le pays était totalement désertique, Sauron ayant envoyé tout le monde à la guerre. Ils découvrirent enfin l'usine où ils devaient aller faire fondre la chevalière. Mais y parvenir fut pire que courir trois marathons de suite. Frodon finit par déclarer qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Sam, exténué lui-même trouva dans un hôpital abandonné un vieux fauteuil roulant et il dû pousser jusqu'à l'usine Frodon, à moitié mort dans le fauteuil roulant.

Mais alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés et que Frodon avait trouvé la force de faire quelques pas lorsque Gollum réapparut. Sans difficulté, il assomma Sam et se faufila vers Frodon au moment au celui-ci, la chevalière au dessus du fourneaux de la forge, se posait la cruciale question, à savoir, le jeter ou ne pas le jeter. Quand Frodon, rendu à demi-fou par la quête décida finalement, et contre toute attente, de ne pas jeter la chevalière et de la remettre à son doigt, Gollum se jeta sur lui, un coupe-papier trouvé dans les bureau abandonné à la main. Abasourdi et épuisé, Frodon ne put que très peu résister et Gollum, prêt à tout pour récupérer la chevalière, lui coupa le doigt avec le coupe-papier. Mais comme bien mal acquis ne profite jamais, il glissa malencontreusement sur la flaque de sang que cela provoqua et plongea la tête la première dans la forge.

Ainsi la chevalière fut enfin détruit et avec elle, le pouvoir de Sauron. Ceci facilita la tâche à Aragorn car tous les soldats de Sauron, voyant la déroute de leur chef, s'enfuirent. Gandalf ramena Frodon et Sam en lieu sûr par hélicoptère et tout le monde assista joyeusement au couronnement d'Aragorn qui avait enfin pris sa décision et qui épousa en même temps Arwen, fille d'Elrond et sœur d'Elladan et Elrohir. La cérémonie fut retransmise dans tous les pays de la Terre du Milieu. A côté de ça, la fin de la guerre permit également le mariage de Faramir et Eowyn et le couronnement d'Eomer en tant que Roi du Gondor.

Les quatre Hobbits purent rentrer chez eux et après quelques formalités, reprirent le contrôle de la Comté. Les quelques formalités consistèrent à expulser Saroumane qui était descendu de son toit avec Grima pour annexer la Comté. Ca se passa assez mal, Grima tua de sang-froid Saroumane et les policiers Hobbits, embusqués aux alentours et aux ordres de Frodon abattirent immédiatement Grima. Pippin et Merry, de par leur expérience de la guerre devinrent des idoles adulés. Il faut reconnaître que c'étaient plus grâce à eux qu'à Frodon que la Comté fut libérée. Sam, lui, retourna dans son jardin et épousa tranquillement son amie d'enfance Rosie.

Tous les éléments étaient réunis pour une Happy End, mais Frodon comprit vite qu'après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il lui était difficilement de reprendre sa vie normal. Et quelques temps après, malgré les pleurs et les supplications de ses amis Merry, Pippin et Sam, il partit avec son vieil oncle Bilbon, retrouvé à l'occasion de la quête, pour une cure de soin psychologiques dans un pays au delà de la mer réputé pour sa quiétude et ses instituts de soins. Avec eux, partirent Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel et Celeborn et les trois Hobbits restants, retournèrent chez eux où des responsabilité de maires les attendaient tous les trois.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Kapoue_** : Hé oui, Isengard en boite de nuit, pourquoi pas ? Après-tout, c'est bien un endroit où Merry et Pippin ont trouvé de quoi boire et de quoi fumer ! Tant mieux si tu as rigolé, c'est le but ! Voici RotK et merci pour ta review !

**_Wenny78_** : Non, non, Aragorn devient Roi, mais c'est vrai que j'aurais pu en faire un président ! Moi aussi, ça me fait rigoler, le séjour chez Galadriel, avec le Pip' qui explose le record de Celeborn aux jeux vidéos ! Je les vois trop bien, ces deux-là, l'un a côté de l'autre à s'exciter sur une manette ! Sur q'un 4x4, par rapport à un Hobbit, c'est énorme ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite (et fin)

**_Aéléa WoOd_** : Très jolie petite danse de Merry et … tiens regarde, Voilà mon Pippin qui se précipite pour le rejoindre (regarde avec un doux regard les deux Hobbits danser !) C'qu'ils sont mignons, hein ! Moi aussi, j'aime bien le coup du pin's Lorien For Ever de Pippin (se fait rigoler toute seule et en récolte des regards soupçonneux, voir moqueurs de la part de Billy et Oleg). Ouais, en effet, c'est bizarre pour le collier de nouilles que tu as fait à ton père, tu devrais lui demander de te le remontrer, si ça se trouve, il l'a mangé ! Merry et Pippin en tant que fils de riches, ben ça nous permet de profiter de leur train de vie, nous, leur chefs de Harems, alors ne nous plaignons pas trop ! (fais un pas en avance et laisse doucement un Pippin exténué s'écrouler dans ses bras) (lève les yeux vers Aél, en face, qui a elle-aussi Merry effondré dans ses bras) Hé bien, on dirait que leur danse les a épuisés. Il leur faudrait une bonne bière en guise de remontant ! Mais moi, je vais aller le coucher, ça ira ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Tarock_** : Ben pour Faramir en scout, j'aurais pu le faire en SDF, puisque c'est comme ça que j'ai fait Aragorn et qu'ils sont tous les deux des Rôdeurs dans la véritablement œuvre. Mais bon, on sait que Denethor n'aime pas Faramir, mais peut-être pas au point de le réduire à dormir dans les rues ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !

**_Arhini fille d'Arathorn_** : Le voilà, le Retour du Roi :) ! Hé vui, je n'ai pas changé la trame de l'histoire : Aragorn devient toujours roi du Gondor et Denethor se suicide toujours! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que le Retour du Roi t'a plue !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voila ! Vous me mettrez bien une petite review pour conclure De nos Jours !


End file.
